Laser Minigun
|variant = |type = Machine gun |source = Mileage Auction |knockback = 13% |stun = 50% |fire = Auto |used = |price = $6000 |damage = 17 / 136 |accuracy = 97% |recoil = 5% |rateoffire = 92% |weightloaded = 9% |magazine = 200 / 200 |ammotype = |reloadtime = 5.0 seconds |addon = |system = laserminigun |gradeA = |gradeB = |zombiez = 6 |gradeC = |damageB = 25 / 2327 |damageC = 77 / 8663 }}Laser Minigun is a science fiction multi-barreled machine gun in Counter-Strike Online. Overview A minigun that can convert high-power energy to light energy and amplify it to laser beam shots. As the amplification proceeds to continue, the fluctuation of firing also becomes remote. When you activate the energy condensing system, high-power energy starts to condense, and can be fired at any moment. :Details: Continuous fire amplifies the weapon, increasing damage and decreasing accuracy. Hold right-click to charge up to 3 stages. Charged attacks explode on hit, doing AoE damage. Charged Attack Max Damage: 136 (Normal), 2327 (Zombie), 8663 (Scenario) Advantages *High damage in both modes *High accuracy *Very low recoil *High rate of fire *Light weight *High magazine size *Has charging mode *High knockback power in B mode Disadvantages *Expensive price *Long reloading time, draw time *Obtainable through Bingo only *Screen shakes after firing continuously Release Date *South Korea: 17 September 2015. *Indonesia: 3 February 2016. *CSN:Z: 26 September 2018. Tips ; Overall *The Laser Minigun fires almost instantly, no delay time. The longer time you fire, the higher damage it increases (Low → High → Extreme), which is showed on the screen above the gun, with respective colors (Light Blue → Yellow → Red). *Player can charge the gun anytime, by holding (default) and fire. The word "Charge" (Orange) will appear on the screen. *The longer time you charge, the higher damage and knockback power you create. An energy ball will appear when charging, with color changes as long as the time you charge it, similar to A mode (Light Blue → Yellow → Red). At maximum (red color), its B mode can charge up to 30 rounds per shot. *Its draw time is equal to the amount of time it'd take to start firing an M134 Minigun, so use it wisely. ; Zombie Scenario *Its A mode can deal around 100 ~ 200 damage per shot to bosses. While in B mode, it can deal around 8,000 ~ 17,000 damage per shot. Comparison to M134 Minigun ; Positive *Cheaper (-$1000) *Higher accuracy (+23%) *Lighter (-30%) *Higher stun power *Has charging mode *No delay when opening fire ; Neutral *Same damage (33) *Same magazine size *Same reloading time (5s) *Requires some time to start shooting ; Negative *Higher recoil (+5%) *Lower rate of fire (-8%) *Cannot be upgraded Users Terrorist: *Elite Crew: Seen in posters. Gallery Laser Minigun= laserminigun viewmodel.png|View model File:Laserminigun_charge.png|Charging File:Laserminigun_hud.png|HUD icon File:Laserminiguntwhk.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Lasergunuzichina.jpg|China poster File:Laserminigun_dualuzi_poster_idn.jpg|Indonesia poster |-| Snake= File:Laserminigunpaint_viewmodel.png|View model File:M950sepaint_laserminigun_poster_tw.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Laserminigunpaint_poster_china.jpg|China poster File:Laserminigunpaint_idn.jpg|Indonesia poster Trivia *Its B mode function is similar to Rail Cannon, while the B mode animation is nearly similar to JANUS-7. *The design of this weapon and the reloading style is similar to Blaster. *In A mode, the laser beam's color will change from yellow to red when its damage increases to extreme level. *In Counter-Strike Nexon: Zombies the painted version of this weapon is available for a limited period of time. The original version is still not released in any sources other than Shop and Bingo event. Category:Machine gun Category:Weapons Category:Anti-Zombie Weapons